cherry_pop_crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Pop: Evil Among Us
Cherry Pop: Evil Among Us, is a fighting game idea. Characters Playable at the start Fanon Characters *Bella *Clesta *MDK *Wrecking Bell *K-9 *Webb *Payton *Silver Heart *Hera *Jake (Hooded Figure) *SS RS *Kuroki *Exterminator *Ethos *001 *Darkie Non Fanon *The Sheriff *Tricky the Clown *Dalek X Unlockables *Wrecking Ball (Complete Arcade Mode on easy difficulty) *Nibulo (Complete the Story Mode on Normal difficulty) *20's RS (Complete the Story Mode on any difficulty) *Red Nightmare (Complete the Story on on Hard Difficulty) *Ethos (Complete Arcade Mode on any difficulty) *Sweet Face (Complete Arcade Mode on normal difficulty) *002 (Complete Arcade mode on Hard difficulty) DLC Characters *Heinrich *Torent/Torence *Pakk Intros Hera Intro: Hera jumps from the scene with a grappling hook. She lands and smiles confidently at her opponent Hera Outro: Hera walks away from her opponeont as the screen fades black, a computer voice is heard "Contract fulfiled"......"Contract pending" Hera is then seen tossing a knife in the air while looking at a computer. Silver Heart Intro: Numerous rats and cockroaches start piling up and taking shape of a pony, soon patches appear and Silver Heart is formed, telling the opponet "You are a fool...." Silver Heart Outro: SH says "this is no game" as Rats come out of him and gnaw at the defeated opponets body. Wrecking Bell Intro: WB is puppeting the dead body of a TreeV Soldier while saying "Look out Wreckinb Bell! This one looks kinda tough!" Wrecking Bell looks at the body and says "Really" and thrwos the body on the ground with her leg before saying "I think you may have underestimated me" Wrecking Bell Outro: WB happily skips to her defeated oppoenet and kicks him/her before giggling and saying "Lighten up Will ya?" before posing to the camera. MDK Intro: MDK Loads his tommy gun, puts his crowbar behind his back fixes his fedora and enters his battle stance. MDK Outro: MDK stares at his defeated opponet, before pulling out a cigarette and smokes. He suddenly intentionally drop the Cigarette and it burns the opponent to death as MDK walks off. Jake Intro: Jake appears as the Hooded Figure before removing his hood, glaring at his foe and pulls out a knife. Jake Outro: Jake slowly aproaches the defeated opponent, grabs him/her by the neck and shanks his/her stomach before spittting on him/her and dropping him/her to the ground and saying "worthless scum". He then walks offscreen. K-9 Intro: K-9 is shown in his "feral" state before a rock falls on his head and snaps him out of it. He stands up and gets into a battle pose. K-9 Outro: K-9 looks at his opponenet and says "Im sorry i had to do this" he suddenly turns into his feral form again and lays ontop of the defeated opponeont and falls asleep on him/her Bella Intro: Bella jumps across trees before landing infront of her opponent and saying something in Japanese before unsheating her katana Bella Outro: Bella sheathes her katana, bows to her defeated opponent and says something in Japanese before backflipping offscreen. Payton Intro: Payton appears as his bunny form before suddenly morphing into his regular form Payton Outro: Payton shakes his head at his defeated opponeont and with the use of magical powers, vanishes from the area. Webb Intro: Webb flys in in his Spiderman outfit before ripping it off and is now in a Godzilla costume. Confused, Webb rips off his Godzilla costume and prepares his battle stance. Webb Outro: Webb says "Didn't stand a chance" and jumps into the air. He lands on a roof of a high builidng looking down at TreeV. SS RS Intro: SS RS is beating down the body of either Krem/A TreeV Soldier/Dime/Bulkey from LMB or CJ before seeing his opponet. He immdiately throws the body he was bashing and glares at the opponet. SS RS Outro: SS RS charges at his opponent and throws him/her very far. He then glares at the camera. Clesta Intro: Clesta is shown flying in the air before deciding to fly down infront of her opponet. She looks at him/her and says "You're messing with a princess!" Before entering her battle pose. Clesta Outro: Clesta tells the opponet to "stay down" she then opens her wings and flies off. Main Story Line Plot The story cuts to a newsline of TreeV having been nuked, it is here that Payton is seen angrily interrogating The Sheriff who was found responsible of nuking the whole utopia. The Sheriff happily mocks Payton's efforts when suddenly the door is kicked down and a angry Bella appears. She immediately grabs the Sheriff saying how his nuke caused the death of her family and children which the Sheriff mocks. After a big argument with Payton trying to calm Bella down, she ends up shoving Payton to the ground and uses her fist to punch the Sheriff through the chest and kill him, the screen fades to black. The screen cuts back showing a alternate dimension where it is still Happy Tree Town and not TreeV. It also is implied that all non htfs in the alternate dimension is pure evil. In it, Nibulo assembled a team of SS RS, MDK, Silver Heart, 20's RS, Jake, The Sheriff, Ethos, Wrecking Bell, Tricky, Exterminator, Dalek X and many other evil characters as a superassualt on Tree Town. Nibulo assigns 20's RS, Tricky, Dalek X, Ethos and MDK to do full assault on the city itself while SS RS, Jake, Silver Heart, Exterminator, Wrecking Bell and himself to attack the main characters themselves and the Sheriff to plant a nuke. Ethos disobeys the order and goes to fight K-9 directly ''CHAPTER 1: K-9'' K-9 is walking down the street and notices the carnage going on in Tree Town, he holds Shorty's hand before turning around and noticing Ethos, after a talk, K-9 bests him in combat and immediately runs to the HTTPD noticing a lot of characters attacking it. K-9 sees Nibulo and shouts angrily at her. Nibulo simply smiles and says "SS RS?". SS RS appears side with Nibulo and says something in Spanish before confronting K-9. Though putting up a better fight then Ethos, SS RS is still defeated. Soon Nibulo is the only evil character still standing. She simply smiles and flies infront of K-9 and another fight occurs. K-9 is still able to defeat Nibulo until she points out that while all the over villains are defeated, the Sheriff is still planting the nuke. In a rush, K-9, Bella, Payton, Clesta and Webb charge at the location and soon encounter the Sheriff and just when hes about to detonate it, him, and the other good cast are suddenly teleported into TreeV. Everyone except K-9 and the Sheriff were separated. Enraged, The Sheriff attacks but is easily beaten by K-9. When suddenly TreeV soldiers appear and aim their rifles at K-9. K-9 hpwever, quickly maneuvers out of the way as the Sheriff silently crawls off.